Trying to be nice
by love is overrated
Summary: What happens when Puck stumbles upon Rachel in tears.


I own nothing.

She had just had what should have been the single most magical moment of her life Finn Hudson had just kissed her and she should have been walking on air but instead she was alone in the auditorium feeling like a complete fool.

He had run out on her with no explanation pausing only to throw what may just prove to be the most hurtful words in history in her direction. " I gotta go, please don't tell anyone about this"

She was so lost in thought, trying to figure what she could have done to make him run away that she didn't hear the sound of someone else approaching until it was far too late.

"What the hell's your problem" a voice sneered at her and she had looked up to see Puck her daily tormenter and the last person on earth that she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" she called out as he walked towards her,

"What do you like own the auditorium?" he asked with a sneer. Rachel scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I was rehearsing." she answered with her nose in the air.

"Doesn't look like rehearsing." he murmured as he surveyed the picnic basket and pillows she was surrounded by.

Rachel hastily stood up and smoothed out her skirt, which didn't help her at all, considering the ultra short length.

"I was taking a break." she said stiffly and bent over to shut the picnic basket, which gave Puck a teasingly fantastic view of her backside. He cleared his throat and hoped on the stage while she had her back turned and plopped down on some of the pillows.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed but he simply smirked at her and got comfortable. She glared at him for a few moments before groaning in annoyance.

"Look I'm just trying to be nice." Puck Stated with raw impatience.

Thoroughly disconcerted by that suggestion, Rachel frowned.

And in a ruthless play on her bewilderment, Puck bent his head and kissed her. He plundered her mouth like a warrior on the battlefield in a make or brake encounter. She jerked as if fireworks were going off inside her. The hot, lustful thrust of his tongue electrified her. As she responded with all the answering hunger she could not suppress, nothing mattered to her but the continuance of the passionate assault.

Puck sat up carrying her with him and slowly striped himself and peeled off her top layers, feeling her hands to rise and play with his Mohawk. He released her reddened mouth, his eyes dropping lower to take in the tip-tilted curves of her small breasts and the bold thrust of her rosy nipples.

"You are so perfect" he savoured huskily.

Perfect? Never, she thought, but in the pounding silence Rachel still found herself watching as he curved appreciative hands to her aching flesh. With a stifled moan, she shut her eyes tightly, but felt with quivering fibre the shock wave of shattering intense sensation as expert fingers toyed with the tender peaks. She trembled, her heartbeat thundering in her eardrums.

With a distinct lack of cool, he pushed her back against the pillows and closed his mouth urgently to the source of his temptation. As he tugged at the shamelessly engorged buds with erotic thoroughness she flung her head back, every muscle tensing as a low, keening sound of excitement escaped her. With every carnal caress he sent an arrow of shooting fire to the tormenting ache between her thighs.

Her fingers knotted tightly into base of his Mohawk, desperately urging him on. A moan of impatience left her lips as he abandoned her breasts to free her lower body from her skirt and panties.

"Kiss me" she muttered feverishly then.

"Want me?" Shimmering golden eyes welded to her lust darkened gaze and the longing she couldn't hide from him.

"How much?"

"Noah…." She whispered pleading, shivering with need.

"You are sexy as hell."

Rising over her, he slid a muscular thigh between hers and crushed her mouth with passionate fervour under his. There was no room for thought in her head. Passion controlled her utterly. Her body writhed beneath his, a flood of hungry fire burning at the very heart of her. Feeling him pulsing against her hip, she pushed against him in instinctive encouragement.

Puck pulled back from her, eyes smoky with desire. "You're to impatient … the pleasure is all the better when you wait for what you want, don't make me have to tie you up."

His hand skated through the damp curls crowning the apex of her thighs and discovered the satin sensitivity of the moist flesh beneath. Mastered by a need that over-whelmed every restraint, she felt her spine arch, her body opening to him as a terrible ache for satisfaction blazed up, making her whimper and writhe, hungrily craving him.

"When you respond like that all I can think about is being inside you." Puck groaned, sliding between her thighs.

The hot hard thrust of him entering her took her breath away. Nothing had ever felt so good. Her whole being was centred on the feel of him inside her, boldly stretching and filling, and giving such intense pleasure she would have died had he stopped.

"you can tell me how brilliant I am at this if you want" Puck teased, gazing down at her with a staggering mixture of lust laced with reluctant amusement as he thrust deeper still and watched her eyes close on a wave of electrified and utterly naked pleasure.

' Hell, you're incredibly good at this too, tell me will you score my technique on a questionnaire afterwards…."

"Shut up" Rachel moaned with effort.

She stared up at him at a peak of such extraordinary excitement she was ready to kill him if he didn't move. Puck let out a hoarse laugh. He knew how she felt. His own struggle to maintain control could be seen on his face. With a muffled groan of urgent satisfaction, he drove deeper into her yielding body. Her heart almost burst with the force of her own frantic response.

Mindless, she clung to him as he took her with a wild vigour that destroyed any semblance of control. Her release brought an electrifying explosion. As the uncontrollable pleasure overtook her, her nails raked down his damp, muscular back. Puck cried out her name and shudder over her, as lost in that world of physical sensation as she was.

They each lay there on the picnic blanket trying to come back to reality. While Rachel was trying to figure out what had just happened, Puck jumped up got dressed and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"We'll have to do this again sometime" he stated as he walked out the door.


End file.
